


Obey Me oneshots

by 10ReaderSan10



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10ReaderSan10/pseuds/10ReaderSan10
Summary: Obey me oneshots! Pairings are completely random so if random pairings aren’t your type then this is not for you.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a oneshot book and if you haven’t read the description let me remind and warn you PAIRINGS ARE RANDOM SO SOME MIGHT BE STRANGE!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!


	2. Cuddles (Asmo X MC (male)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo is lonely and he seeks company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning short chapter

MC was currently asleep and all of a sudden he felt a certain light weight on him and he jolted awake. He glanced around and saw Asmo casually sitting there, big eyes and all staring into his bloody soul. “Hello,” Asmo said cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong with sitting in someone else’s room without then knowing. “A-Asmo what are you doing in here,” MC asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, making sure he knew where he was stepping rather than tripping over poor Asmo. He glance at the demon who was casually drinking some water with a coy look in his eyes, smiling Asmo stood up and smiled at you. “I was getting lonely so I wanted to come,” he said casually and you facepalmed instantly, almost wanting to kick the demon out of your room but ended up a few second later back on your bed with your limbs tangled with Asmodeus’s long gangly limbs. 

“A-Asmo,” you exclaimed, feeling shocked and confused. “Hmm you’re warm,” Asmo said smiling as he buried his face into your neck and wrapping his long arms around your slim waist. Sighing you figured you were stuck with the champagne haired demon and looked at him, he had soft dainty almost delicate features and had a perfect symetrical face with a small mouth. “Love you MC,” Asmo muttered against your neck. Chuckling you smiled before gently kissing Asmo’s cheek and whispered “I love you too idiot,” in the dark and falling asleep.


	3. Warm rain (Levi X Simeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon misses heaven and an unexpected person lets him in

Simeon sighed as he clutched his legs to his chest. He missed the Celestial Realm, the clear, bright sunny skies, the warm feeling of sun on his face, walking around with lambs and being able to be with his fellow angels, he missed it all.

Unable to get sleep that time he wandered around the halls and frowned, it was raining and it was quite calming to the angel usually, but tonight it was infuriating. As he passed Leviathan’s room he could hear the beeping and Levi smashing his controller aggressively, Simeon gently knocked on the door expecting Levi to say something like “what’s the password?” Or “go away” but instead Levi opened the door without any weird requests and groaned.

“Now?” Levi asked tiredly and Simeon just shrugged, and the two stood there in awkward silence and the only noise heard was the rain pittering on the windows. “Well?” Levi asked raising his brow and without warning, grabbed Simeon’s wrist and pulled the angel into his room. “So this game here, I need you to answer a question. It says ‘how does one get stuck in purgatory’ and I was hoping you knew the answer,” Levi said and Simeon looked at the game screen which the presumed title was at the top left of the screen which read “Holy Tumbling Heavens.”

Simeon snorted at the title slightly, Levi just glared at him. “Don’t act like I’m supposed to know the answer,” Levi almost yelled, blushing furiously, Simeon had to smile at how adorable he looked. “Well you really can’t,” Simeon answered trying his best not to grin. Levi typed an answer and he was able to move on. “Listen, I know this is out of the blue and you probably won’t say ‘yes’ but, can I stay with you for the night,” Simeon asked and Levi let out a loud yawn and said “sure, whatever,” and went back to gaming. Simeon lay down on the fuzzy fur rug on the floor and sneakily grabbed a blanket and threw it over himself. ____________________________ 

A few hours later and it was 11:00 and Levi had finally stopped playing, he went to his bath-like bed and sighed a bit but couldn’t stop a small sting in his chest. He looked around and saw Simeon asleep on the floor with a blanket over him, and he suddenly felt bad for some reasons he couldn’t explain. It was like his body moved on it’s own as he walked over to Simeon and gently, (somehow) managed to pick the taller angel and placed Simeon next to him and lay next to the sleeping man. He studied Simeon’s attractive face, his eyes were delicately closed with his long-ish eyelashes resting on his prominent cheekbones, his lips were slightly parted. Levi also focused on his shoulders, they were quite nice, he didn’t know how, but they were. He leaned in slightly as their faces were mere centimeters apart and he quickly pulled away blushing madly. _What am I doing?_ Levi thought as he looked at Simeon’s sleeping face again. He gently pressed his lips to Simeon’s beautifully soft ones and smiled to himself. “Good night, pretty boy,” Levi whispered and he fell asleep next to him unaware Simeon heard and felt everything.


	4. Lonely Nights (Diavolo X Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo’s feeling lonely and he wants some company.

Diavolo sighed as he toyed with a pen next to him in deep thought. He felt lonely, it was a common feeling for him to have but now he was chest deep in the feeling. Diavolo rested his head on his wooden desk and heaved a humongous sigh, he heard the door open and saw his faithful butler Barbatos standing there with a platter of tea. “Lord Diavolo, I have prepared your afternoon tea, any special requests,” Barbatos said in a perfectly rehearsed clip which bored Diavolo more than he wanted to admit and he didn’t want to tell Barbatos this either. “Yes actually.” He said without thinking first. “Of course my Lord, what would you like,” Barbatos asked slightly robotically. “Can you ask Lucifer to come to my office,” Diavolo said smiling to himself. Barbatos nodded and Diavolo watched his tail whisk around the corner to presumably fetch Lucifer.

Diavolo sunk into his chair further and sighed again. Smiling he heard footsteps and instantly sat up and smoothed out his hair slightly, and he saw Lucifer and Barbatos come in, Diavolo couldn’t help but notice that Lucifer looked even more proper and fashionable than usual, with Diavolo assuming Asmodeus had helped him pick out his outfit. “Thank you Barbatos,” Diavolo said and as if he gave a silent command Barbatos swiftly bowed and walked out.

Diavolo sighed and sat back into his chair and couldn’t help but notice Lucifer’s slightly terrified expression, as Diavolo decided to give him one of his most precious cute smiled and stood up. He walked over to Lucifer and Diavolo suddenly realized he was 1 cm taller, he patted Lucifer’s head like he was a cat. “U-um Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer asked, “hmm,” Diavolo hummed and smiled a bit as Lucifer’s flustered face. “Why are you patting my head,” he asked, “oh sorry, it’s just that you’re the perfect height so,” Diavolo trailed off and Lucifer grunted annoyed. “Aww did I damage your pride, Lucy,” Diavolo teased and Lucifer’s usually pale face burst into color.

“I feel lonely so I want to do something,” Diavolo smiled and Lucifer raised a brow, “Lord Diavolo if you’re pranking poor Barbatos again-,” he was cut off by Diavolo’s laugh and the red head shook his head. “No, come with me,” he said and gestured for Lucifer to follow, they walked the dimly lit corridor together and entered Diavolo’s room. Lucifer felt good being here for some reason, Diavolo turned to him with a cheeky smile and lead him to the bed. He patted Lucifer to sit next to him, which made the black haired male slightly uncomfortable. He sat next to him only to be pulled down and Diavolo’s legs tangled around his, the prince’s arms came around his waist and he was effectively trapped. Lucifer felt his face heat up as Diavolo cutely snuggled him and buried his face in Lucifer’s shoulder and sighed content. “Diavolo?” He asked. “Yes, Lucifer what is it,” Diavolo asked and looked up and him meeting Lucifer’s eyes with his amber/orange eyes. “Is this really a good time to do this,” he asked and Diavolo slightly rolled his eyes, “definitely,” he said and snuggled back. 

Lucifer opened his mouth but decided not to say anything and just let Diavolo cuddle him. He ran a hand through Diavolo’s layered red hair and sighed a bit. “You always were like this weren’t you,” Lucifer muttered.


	5. Passionate Waves (Levi X fem!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and MC visit the beach with his brothers, does everything go smoothly? Probably not.

MC smiled as the smell of the ocean greeted them, she was wedged right between Beel and Mammon who was gambling on his phone and Beel was sleeping muttering something along the lines of “hamburger, cheeseburger, scorpion sandwitch,” and snoring on Belphie’s shoulder. You smiled at the sight of the twins sleeping. As you arrived you went into the changing rooms and began to change into your swimsuit, as you came out the sun instantly hit you in the face and you were forced to squint. You found Mammon and Asmo already sitting on the beach towel and you sandwitched yourself between them. “Hugghhu, hey Y/n,” Mammon said. 

You grinned at both and admired their swimsuits, Asmo also had a pink and red hibiscus tucked behind his ear and Mammon’s swimsuit was gold and black. “Hey everyone,” Beel said as he and Belphie came out of the changing rooms. You took a moment to stare at Beel’s ripped body, you noticed that Levi was close behind and you were pleasantly surprised to see he was slightly muscular too.

“Hello,” Simeon said as he came too, with Luke and Solomon of course. “Aww Luke, your swim floaties,” you awwed as you noticed the blue swim floaties on Luke’s arms. “B-be quiet,” Luke exclaimed blushing furiously, “quiet chihuahua,” Mammon sighed as Belphie took a sleeping mask and fell asleep while Beel applied sunscreen to Asmo’s back. “Hey, careful Beel, don’t get too much on my skin or I’ll sweat,” Asmo said and Beel nodded seemingly more focused on the turkey and ham sandwiches near him than Asmo’s delicate back. 

Levi sighed as he lay down seemingly unsure of what to do. “I can’t believe I’m missing a Ruri-chan game right now, or my TSL marathon,” he sighed sadly, you smiled knowingly realizing Levi left his mobile games home because Lucifer told him (more like threatened him) to leave them behind. You saw Simeon and Luke getting into the water and that Simeon was helping Luke swim. That’s when you had an idea, a risky and stupid plan, but an idea. 

You took your shoes off and walked into the water shivering slightly. You stood there for a few seconds and went in all the way, you swam over to Simeon who was near Luke and smiled. “So anyway what are you two up to,” you asked and Simeon faced you with an angelic smile on his stupidly handsome face. “Teaching Luke how to swim, he lost quite a bit of knowledge over the years,” Simeon said as he quickly turned to face Luke who was swimming near Beelzebub and Satan. “I bet you’re a great teacher, Simeon,” you purred out his name seductively and gently traced the lean muscle in his arms. Since you were close enough you saw Levi glaring at you from behind his sunglasses and grumble, “o-oh, thank you,” Simeon stutters flustered slightly. 

“No problem,” you playfully wink at him. He seemed to appreciate that and hugged you, making sure Levi was looking at you, you sneaked a small peck to his soft cheek. Simeon blushed. That was the last straw. Levi stormed towards you two and ripped you away from Simeon’s gentle hug. “MC and I have somewhere to be,” Levi said and Simeon gave you an all knowing look and smiled gracefully. “Oh no worries, I probably have to get back to Luke anyway so I’ll see you later,” Simeon said and swam towards Luke. “Geez Levi, I only peck his cheek,” you said innocently yet cautiously, knowing Levi’s envy wasn’t something to play with. “W-well, I didn’t like it,” Levi huffed and sighed. “Levi you’re jealous,” you smile and Levi grumbled. “Yeah maybe,” he said and you laughed before kissing him passionately and deeply. 

So deeply you got a bit carried away and slipped your hand down his swim trunks. He softly gasped a bit as you slightly rub his balls. Of course before you two got any further you felt wet sand on your back and turn to see Satan glaring at you, albeit playfully. “GET A ROOM,” you heard him yell and you bursed out cackling. “Quickie?” You offer innocently, “u-um, I can’t BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!!! JUST LIKE IN THOSE ANIME ROMANCES IN REAL LIFE!!!” Levi said excitedly and you smiled before you two went into the bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school and all.


	6. True Lies (Diavolo X Barbatos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos may be a lot of things, a liar isn’t one of them.

As Barbatos stood in the quiet meeting room the air felt dense and heavy. Heavy with love.

Barbatos watching his Lord explaining what MC had called “spirit week” and the way it was going to go. According to Lord Diavolo on Monday it would be to dress as your Devildom hero during the way and on Tuesday to talk about your favorite Devildom tradition or traditions. Beel perked at what Thursday’s activity would be, “make our favorite Devildom food?” He asked excitedly and Diavolo nodded, he was in his demon form standing proudly and showing he was very muscular and built which Barbatos had to envy just a bit. “Yes, it can be anything just as long as it’s a dish specific to Devildom,” Diavolo said as Beel started to drool a bit.

“BEEL STOP CHEWING MY HORNS!!!!” Mammon screamed while Levi and Satan began laughing. “LOL Mammon!! BIG NEWS: Mammon is being eaten by Beel! ROLF, and posted,” Levi said as he snapped a picture of a hazy-dreamy eyed Beel chewing on Mammon’s left horn and getting some saliva on it. “GET OFF!!! BELPHIE HE’S YOUR TWIN RIGHT? GET HIM OFF!!!” Mammon shrieked and Belphagor rolled his eyes before gently prying his other half off of Mammon’s horn. 

Barbatos sighed, it was a normal council meeting and he took a bag of chips before tossing it at Beel. “Fthank youf,” Beel said and he refocused on what Diavolo was saying. 

Nearly two hours later and the meeting was over, since it was one of those rare days Lord Diavolo had off Barbatos decided to check on him. As he walked down the hall he found Diavolo sitting at the edge of his bed and staring at something outside the window. “Lord Diavolo, is there something you need,” Barbatos asked and Diavolo shook his head, “only you,” he said and Barbatos felt confused. Diavolo walked up to him and closed the door behind and lead the butler to his bed. “Sit,” he said and Barbatos did as his Lord said and sat down on the lavish bed with the prince sitting himself next to Barbatos. “Listen Barb, I need some company,” Diavolo admitted and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Barbatos smiled and allowed Diavolo to rest his head on hid shoulder and patted his back reassuringly, Diavolo suddenly asked “What do you think of me,” he looked up at Barbatos whose mouth twitched in amusement. “My Lord, I think you’re a wonferful prince and future king and I-,” he was cut off by Diavolo quickly. “No, not me as a ruler, but as a person,” he sai and Barbatos suddenly went quiet. He had to think, what did he like about Diavolo? Well there was his soft red hair, his smile and that he genuinely wanted something and had good intentions, even if he went about them the wrong way. 

“I think that you’re genuine and that you’re a very kind person with an amazing personality with good looks and even though your plans are sometimes impulsive and dangerous, you still are a good person,” Barbatos said bluntly and Diavolo’s eyes widened. “You’re being serious?” Diavolo asked, “when am I not,” Barbatos joked weakly, attempting to lighten the mood. “I mean, I like you because you’re so loyal and I know you’re a nice person even though you’re intimidating sometimes and good-looking to boot,” Diavolo answered. 

Barbatos blushed. 

He didn’t realize Diavolo felt that way. He wondered how much else he didn’t know about Diavolo. “True lies Barbatos, you always lie but have some truth to your words, that’s how you are,” Diavolo said and Barbatos let a coy smile make its way to his face. “It is, isn’t it,” he said mysteriously.


	7. Heavy Hearts (Beel X Simeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub’s been acting strange lately and a certain angel is determined to understand why.

It was strange. Beel was usually the first one at the dinner table and eating everything, even food that wasn’t on his plate and maybe even the plate itself. Luckily his sleepy other half always stopped him before Beel accidentally ate it and got glass shards in his stomach. However Simeon noticed that Beelzebub’s behavior started very odd, at first he showef up to dinner almost last rather than first, next he ate only what was on his plate and not stealing from either MC or Asmodeus. However it started worrying him when at one point he didn’t show up at all, it didn’t seem to go unnoticed and not even Belphegor could get him out of his room. Simeon’s heart felt heavy, he couldn’t bear seeing one of the most sweetest, most innocent, most kind demon he’s ever met so sad and depressed.

Eventually Beel started acting worse, he kept quiet most of the time, and he seemed to be less energetic and wasn’t working out. Once Simeon had walked into his room to ask for something around the time he should be working out. However he wasn’t and he had been curled up in his bed looking sick, at first Simeon thought that was the reason for his strange behavior but he didn’t have a temperature or any other signs of a cold, no coughs, no sniffle, not a single little cough. After four weeks Simeon thought this was enough and decided to talk to Beel about it.

As Simeon walked to Beel’s room he thought about getting him a bag of food. He got his bag and put it in a crap ton of chips, fruits and meat and stuff to make a cheeseburger. He quickly packed everything and ventured to Beel’s room which had the doors wide open. He gave a gentle knock to let Beel know he was there and he walked over to the orange haired demon and sat on the bed. “Beelzebub it’s Simeon, I know you probably don’t want to talk but I can’t bear seeing you like this, if you’re ready, I want to talk with you,” Simeon said and Beelzebub sniffled. “Beel?” Simeon asked and Beelzebub sobbed loudly and threw his arms around Simeon who landed on his back onto the large bed. 

Simeon felt as though he was being crushed under a slab on cement. “Beel, you’re crushing my lungs,” Simeon wheezed and Beel pulled back and the sight of his face surprised Simeon and shook him to his core. Beel’s hair was messier than normal and he had bloodshot eyes with deep bags underneath them, he had blood and a scratch on his face with his face being contorted into an expression of nothing but sheer pain and grief. “B-Beel, what happened? Did someone hurt your feelings,” Simeon asked wondering who in Devildom would try to hurt Beel’s feelings out of all demons, after all he was the embodiment of kind and sweet. 

“It’s my fault,” Simeon heared Beel whisper, even his voice was awful and sounded as though he had yodeled and screamed for three days over a canyon. “It’s your fault for what?” Simeon asked gently and placed a hand on Beel’s much larger and veinier one, “Simeon, it’s my fault Lillith died, I couldn’t save her,” he whispered the last part as though he didn’t want Simeon to hear it. “No it isn-,” 

“SIMEON YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! IT WAS MY FAULT I DIDN’T SAVE HER AND THAT SHE IS DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF ME! BELPHIE PROBABLY HATED ME AND THAT I SAVED HIM INSTEAD OF HIM!! I’M NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID GLUTTON AND JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!! I WANTED TO JUST DIE AND CUT MYSELF AND NOW I’M A TOTAL MESS!!!!!! DON’T YOU GET IT!!!” Beel screamed at the top of his lungs, crying his heart out and Simeon flinched visibly and Beel bursed out sobbing again. 

“Is this what this is all about? Beel, that was the past, guilt is hanging over you like a cloud on a rainy night, I know you feel awful and I can definitely say Belphie doesn’t hate you,” Simeon said his gentle voice piercing the silence. “Huh,” Beel looked up at Simeon with his eyes full of tears and with his innocent face looked at him. “Belphie doesn’t hate you because of your choice, he loves you, and so do your brothers and so do I! You’re so much more than just a glutton. Kind, forgiving, sweet and I could go on and on,” Simeon paused. “You’re not just that, Beel. Everyone here loves and cherishes you. Why do you think MC protected you and Luke from Lucifer? I hate seeing you like this and I can’t think of it any longer,” Simeon said leaning in the Beel’s face. He gently lifted Beel’s face and planted a gentle butterfly kiss on it. 

Beel stared at Simeon’s face as if hoping he was being genuine and that this wasn’t just some cruel joke, no signs of lying was held in Simeon’s gentle expression. Only admiration and respect, love and kindness, not to mention patience. Beel felt more tears in his eyes, not from sadness though. “So Belphie doesn’t hate me for choosing to save him over Lillith?” Beel asked in wonder his eyes glistening with tears. “Definitely, I also wouldn’t say he got over it but I can say he forgives you and loves you, as do I,” Simeon said and Beel suddenly felt bad. How much worry did his brothers feel? Simeon had been so loving and patient with him he felt overwhelmed with the love and kindness given to him. 

“S-Simeon, how much worry did I cause with my brothers,” Beelzebub asked and Simeon sighed, running a hand through Beel’s unbrushed mop of orange hair. “They were actually incredibly worried about you, especially Belphie, I’d say he was the most worried out of all of them,” Simeon answers and Beel rested his head on Simeon’s lap. 

“I don’t deserve you, you’ve been so patient and loving, I-I don’t know what to say, may I show you,” he asked looking up at Simeon who looked down at him with those beautiful occult blue eyes. “You may,” and with that, their lips met into a tender and passionate kiss. “Simeon, I don’t deserve you, I’m so lucky,” Beel said letting his head rest on Simeon’s lap again. “I’m the lucky one,” Simeon chuckled cutely and lay down next to Beel. “After you wake up we can get something to eat, I even got a bag with stuff for you to eat,” Simeon said gesturing to the nearly forgotten bag on the corner of his room. “I really don’t deserve you,” Beel chuckled before falling asleep, 

“Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was the hardest chapter for me to write 😭😭😭
> 
> Please comment ❤️


	8. Given to me (Mammon X male!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Christmas time and you were stumped on what to get your favorite greedy demon.

You smiled as you wrapped the final present. It was almost Christmas time and you wanted this to be special, so you got each of the brothers (plus Purgatory hall) a specially wrapped gift for them. You had gotten Lucifer a few vintage music discs, relatively cheap, and you had gotten Levi an otome game your sibling had given to you when they didn’t want it. Then you got Satan a ton of books from your favorite book store and costom made bookmark and you had drawn little kittens on it. For Asmodeus you naturally got makeup, eyeshadows that were nude and peach with a rainbow color pallette. You even got some lotion you knew he would like. For Beelzebub you gave him a lot of food and a snow globe and for Belphegor you had gotten a very fluffy pillow and a blanket to match, you also got him a music box. 

Now was the hardest part, Mammon.

You had a small crush on the white-haired demon idiot. You had no idea he was actually the biggest sweetheart before you got to know him. Despite how mucch you loved him you had no idea what to get him and even though you can always gift him a check you didn’t know how much you would be able to do. There was tension in your words the next day but you had noticed. 

Satan and Asmodeus looked over at you and exchanged worried glances, Asmodues almost opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. It was the weekend and a week before Christmas, you stood no chance in wanting to talk to the others but as you left the table to the garden, Asmo and Satan followed you. “Hey Y/n is there something troubling you,” Satan asked gently putting a hand on your shoulder. 

“No,” you sigh and Asmo gently sat you on the bench nearby and Satan sat next to you. “What ever it is we can help,” Asmo said gently. You heaved an enormous sigh and looked up, “I don’t know what to get for Mammon for Christmas,” you say and they both nod in understanding. “That is a problem,” Asmo sighed and Satan was deep in thought. “Maybe you can help me out?” You asked and Satan snapped his fingers. “Here’s something Y/n, why not a bag or a piece of jewelry,” Satan offered and your face lit up immediately. “That could work! Only,” you sighed again, “I don’t think I can afford it,” you said slumping and Asmo began to think. 

“Why not a little smoochy-smooch?” Asmo said puckering his lips which made you laugh. “I don’t think Mammon would like that,” you said and then you had an idea. “Actually, I have an idea,” you gasped quite loudly, “THANK YOU,” you say and before you got far Satan grabbed your wrist. “Listen Y/n, some advice for you, gifts come from the heart, not the mind,” Satan said and you nodded. “Thank you,” you said. ________________________________ 

It was Christmas and it felt like it. Barbatos and Luke had taken the responsibility to decorate the hall and Christmas this year, with Barbatos having to stop Diavolo from making the Christmas tree too huge.

You watched with a smile on your face as everyone was up and moving outside with Luke in an intense snowball fight with Solomon and Simeon, Asmo was also in there and you witnessed Solomon being hit my a snowball. Lucifer was with Diavolo doing something you rather not know, Beelzebub was naturally eating and Belphie was resting on his shoulder. You noticed Mammon sitting with Satan trying to get all the snow off him with Satan trying to get some dirt out of his hair.

Walking over to them you decided to suddenly sit on Mammon’s lap. “Oi, Y/n I’m not a stool,” Mammon said annoyed and you laughed. “OKAY everyone it’s been four hours I think we can go back inside,” Diavolo said slightly shivering and you didn’t blame him, the temperature was colder than in the Human Realm so you knew. Everyone decided to open presents then and you gifted each of them a special gift. “Wow, how did you find these,” Lucifer looked amazed and Levi looked so happy, Satan was already engrossed in his book and Asmo was already studying the color palettes. Mammon looked sad, he looked at you.

“Hey, um, Y/n do ya have anythin for me,” Mammon asked and you smiled, you then handed him a single rose and kissed him. Everyone gasped in surprise except Satan and Asmo who secretly fist pounded. “Love Mammon, I was stumped on what to get you until Satan and Asmo gave me advice,” you said and looked at the pair who were exchanging Grimm. “You were BETTING on this,” you cried and Asmo sniggered. “Y’know I had a haunch you would kiss my big brother on Christmas~ Satan said you wouldn’t because you’d chicken out,” Asmo said laughing and you sighed.

“Mistletoe,” Mammon said innocently as he pointed to a mistletoe spring being held by Simeon who was struggling to balance on the stool considering he wasn’t taller than Mammon. “Mammon you sly dog,” you smiled and kissed again. 

Asmo sighed dreamily, “ahh young love, such a strange and powerful thing,” he sighed dreamily again and Satan smiled while cheering you on. Lucifer was smiling and Diavolo was practically jumping with joy with his dream coming true and Barbatos was happy as well although he didn’t show it. “MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!” You said and everyone whooped with delight and everyone had a great time and made great memories.


	9. Dad (Satan and Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Satan have another argumemt about his creation and it turns out nasty. WARNING THIS IS ANGST!!!!!

“I NEVER WISH YOU WERE BORN!” Lucifer yelled and threw a glass at Satan who immediately doged and Beel ended up getting hit although not with a lot of force and the glass wasn’t broken.

“I WISH I DIDN’T HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU,” Satan yelled and threw a knife at him with Lucifer’s cheek grazed, “Satan you don’t even have a choice,” Lucifer huffed standing with his arms crossed. “Everyone why don’t we just be civil and not fight,” MC asked as they tried for five minutes to stop the two demons from fighting.

“AVATAR OF WRATH! I didn’t create you because I wanted to,” Lucifer snarled and Satan’s eyes widened as he glared at Lucifer. “I DON’T GIVE HEADS OR TAILS ABOUT YOU LUCIFUCK!” Satan screamed and threw a plate and a melted candle at Lucifer’s face hitting his mark. “SATAN YOU’RE NOT A BROTHER YOU’RE A BURDEN! AND I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!” Lucifer screamed at the top of his lungs and the room went silent with Lucifer instantly regretting what he said. “No, I know what you mean,” he said coldly as he broke Lucifer’s thumb and index finger as he tried to comfort Satan. Satan stormed to his room and Lucifer tried to follow with the others having to clean up the room. In there Lucifer saw Satan shredding up the carpet and some precious books in his demon form. Lucifer was horrified at the sight. Satan was destroying the things most precious to him and he couldn’t stand to look at him.

Satan noticed Lucifer and launched himself at his oldest brother. Lucifer yelled out in alarm and stepped back a few paces which caused both to tumble down the stairs. Asmo screamed as he emergency called Diavolo hoping the demon prince would be able to stop them. Beel and Simeon watched in absolute horror as Satan and Lucifer were fighting in their demon forms with Satan pretty much tearing Lucifer’s face apart and Lucifer bruising Satan all over.

Satan screaming in both pain and sadness as he punched Lucifer’s face. “YOU NEVER CARED! I SHOULD’VE KNOW YOU NEVER LOVED ME! ALWAYS FAVORING THAT IDIOT MAMMON!” Satan screamed as he broke for the first time in almost 10,000 years. 

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” Satan continued to scream words of hate which made Lucifer snarl. “WELL STOP FIGHTING ME,” he yelled. “I WISH I WASN’T BORN EITHER BECAUSE I NEVER ASKED FOR IT,” he yelled and Lucifer stopped immediately. He sat up and he saw Satan on the floor covered in blood, bruises and tears. “I hate that I have to live with burning rage, I hate the family drama, I hate feeling as though I’m not anything, I HATE THAT YOU SAY THAT I WASN’T BORN!! WELL GOOD NEWS PAL! I WISH I WASN’T EITHER!” Satan screamed and cried even harder. Beel ran over instantly to comfort him but Lucifer was there first.

“Satan, I was only angry, I didn’t mean any of that, honestly besides you’re my precious younger brother, and I don’t hate you” Lucifer said and Satan pushed him away rather aggressively almost pushing him in the fireplace. “Yes you did, you mean everything you say,” Satan said and Lucifer winced upon seeing his brother’s wounds. Satan had a black eye and he had multiple scratches on his face with his clothes being ripped and hair messed up and a bloody nose. Not to mention blood coming out of his mouth. Lucifer had never seen Satan like this and he honeslty hated it because he’s never seen his oh-so-stoic little brother like this, crying and covered in blood. 

Satan could say the exact same thing about Lucifer. Bruises from falling down the stairs and scratches all over his wings bent at weird angled which Satan had to assume meant he broke them. He was sorry for that much but nothing else. “Heh, nice I did some damage on _The Great Lucifer_ ,” he said mockingly and Lucifer’s eye twitched in anger. “Aww pity, is Lucifer getting upset? I _totally_ don’t have a reason to be upset. Not after you told me you wished I wasn’t born, and to think I thought of you as my father,” Satan hissed that last part and Lucifer’s eyes widened. “You thought of me as your father?” Lucifer asked his rage suddenly disappearing. “YES!!! Until now,” Satan pulled his knees to his chest and began to cry again except harder and less angry, more hurt. 

Beel wanted his hardest to comfort him and so did Asmo and Simeon but they knew it wasn’t their fight. Levi had been recording the whole time and Diavolo had arrived but he didn’t do anything just yet. Barbatos was helping Belphie and Luke clean while Satan was crying on the floor. “I-I didn’t know you felt that way, Satan,” Lucifer said his eyes tearing with happiness, that’s when he realized that he meant more to Satan than meets the eye and he wondered if he felt the same way about him. The simple answer, yes. 

Lucifer hadn’t realized until then Satan was more than a brother, wasn’t a brother, a son. A person who deserved respect. Lucifer gently knee-walked over to Satan and gently lifted his head to meet his eyes. “L-Lucifer, I-,” Lucifer cut Satan off. “If I knew you thought of me as your dad at one point I would’ve said something, but I made a mistake I shouldn’t have waited for 8,000 years to tell you, I love you,” Lucifer said and more tears spilled out of Satan’s eyes, slower though, “L-Lucifer I-I.” 

Satan didn’t need to say any more because Lucifer had embraced him in a hug, a warm one, not a forced or a hollow hug, but one with genuine feeling and emotion. Satan sniffled and hugged him back. Asmo had tears in his eyes as well, “love, so mysterious yet powerful,” he said and Beel finally had the opportunity to comfort someone as Asmo buried his head on Beel’s chest. 

“Well it looks like I wasn’t needed,” Diavolo said smiling. “Lord Diavolo, how long have you been standing there,” Satan asked and Diavolo sighed. “Long enough to see you two fight and cry, luckily Asmo had emergency dialed me just in case something went wrong,” Diavolo said and left and Barbatos soon followed. “Hey Satan, wanna sleep with me tonight,” Lucifer asked awkwardly and Satan slowly nodded. “Y-yes, I would,” he said looking up at Lucifer with turquoise blood-shot eyes. 

“Okay then, let’s get you cleaned up,” Lucifer said gently holding Satan’s hand and arm to steady his brother. No. Son. “Also sorry about breaking your wings,” Satan said apologetically as he noticed the black weirdly-bend wings. “You didn’t break them, I did when I tumbled down the stairs,” Lucifer said. “I still did, I’m the one who made you tumble,” Satan sighed and Lucifer smiled a bit, “yes but at least now we made up, my son,” Lucifer said. 

Satan’s eyes widened again and he smiled. “Thank you, father,”


	10. Jewel of the Heavens (Asmodeus X Solomon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo feeling insecure and Solomon reminds him of who he is

Asmodeus scowled as he watched some cream dissolve in the bath. He wasn’t taking a fancy bath like he normally did but a simple one with tons of bubbles to hide his body from viewers. He felt sad, he didn’t even know why, it was a strange feeling for the Avatar of Lust and couldn’t put his finger on it.

Getting out of the bathtub he wrapped a towel around his slim waist and got out and drained the tub, he would worry about the bubbles later but now he just felt like going to sleep and never waking up again. Asmo walked to his mirror and looked into it meeting his own eyes. His eyes were gorgeous, sunset orange with grapefruit pink with a touch of golden yellow. Despite how beautiful his eyes were, his champagne colored hair perfectly cared for and perfect porcelain skin, Asmo felt insecure and ugly for the first time. 

Feeling his slender, long fingers through his hair he began to softly cry. He impulsively turned his mirror around and sat on the cushioned stool in front of his vanity. He lay his face in his hands and cried even more. “I’m so hideous,” Asmo whispered to himself feeling awful. He was so caught up in crying he didn’t hear the door open. Solomon was standing there with wide eyes. “Asmodeus, it’s unlike you to be up so late, you said little sleep is bad for your skin,” Solomon said concerned yet cheekily at the same time. “DON’T LOOK AT ME! I’M HIDEOUS,” Asmo wailed and hid his face in his arms. 

Solomon frowned and walked forward to the crying demon and gently rubbed his back in circles. “You’re fine Asmo, where’d that confidence go,” Solomon whispered and Asmo sniffled “gone, just like the food,” Asmo sighed and Solomon frowned. He gently took Asmo’s face and lifted him up so they met eyes. Solomon swallows a bit and sighed, “listen, um, I’m not entirely sure how to comfort someone but I can easily say you’re probably the least hideous person I’ve even seen.” Solomon said trying to sound genuine and not like a cheeky little bastard like normal. 

Asmo wiped his tears away and smiled. “Y’know, I think you should know that even if you are insecure, I’m always here,” Solomon said trying to remember what Satan had told him about comforting people. “Thanks, I really needed that,” Asmo sighed. 

“You’re welcome, Asmodeus,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a short chapter I’ll make up for it next one ❤️


	11. Makeup and Dress up (Belphie and Beel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Dame event Belphie and Beel are preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short

It was almost time for Queen Rose’s banquet, Belphegor was clipping his hair extensions in careful to not let any of his white hair peek out. He had a single thick braid over his shoulder and the dress he was wearing flattered his waist and slender figure quite well. He glanced over at his twin who was having a wrestle with the zipped and getting it on.

Beel was wearing only his boxers while trying to get the dress on, but with his muscular, broad figure it was hard for the orange-haired demon to put it on. “Ughh, I just wanna rip this thing off,” Beel growled impatiently while continuing his stuggle. As Belphie made his last changed to his hair and added the final clip he decided to help his other half with putting the flamboyant outfit on.

As Belphegor helped Beel put on the outfit they suddenly heard a low grumble. Belphie chuckled softly, “Beel, is that your stomach,” he asked cheekily and Beel nodded sadly while Belphegor sat him on the bed and began doing his hair. He decided to keep his hair short just a bit longer, he clipped in some short orange hair extensions which reached Beel’s shoulders and gently brushed.

As Belphie was doing this Beel was finishing with some accessories, Asmo had taken it upon himself to help Beel with his makeup and managed to make the hulking, huge foodie into a graceful-ish young “lady.” Belphie already had slender arms so it was easier for Asmo to design his outfit although Beel was much more of a challenge according to Asmo, Beel had just finished accessorizing and Belphie finished his hair. Beel turned around. “You look great,” Belphie said smiling at his twin. “Good, and I just want to eat food to be honest,” Beel said and Belphie laughed softly. 

“Great, let’s go,” Belphie said and they both left their rooms.


	12. Body Swap (special chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So making up for the short, angsty filled chapters I’m making a more fluffy humor chapter. (GN!MC)

MC walked into the hallway and was exhausted. They were up quite late last noght because they had spent the night in Purgatory Hall with the angels and Solomon, Luke had been yapping all night like the chihuahua he was. They walked to The House of Lamentation and sat down for breakfast, as they ate the fluffy pancakes they looked up to see an angry Lucifer standing above them.

“Where have you been MC,” he asked angrily as MC, bored, they glanced up and smiled, “are you worried about me, Lucy?” They asked with a mouthful of delicious chocolate chip pancakes. “No,” Lucifer stated bluntly, MC clutched their chest in feigned hurt. “You wound me, Lucy,” they said making puppy dog eyes at the tall male, Lucifer made a “tch” sound and took his seat at the table near Beel, whom you didn’t notice. Solomon uncharacteristically looked excided as he rushed in, the white haired male was smiling broadly and had a beaker of something in his hand.

The white haired sorcerer just sighed as the other brothers arrived to the scene of a giddy high Solomon. The angels arrived around the same time and everyone’s eyes were on the giddy sorcerer. “Wow is Solomon alright,” Asmo asked putting his hands up like normally. Beel just frowned and shook his head, “I’m scared,” Beel said as he took another gigantic bite of pancakes and MC had to slap his hand away from stealing theirs.

As Solomon walked over to hand the potion to Lucifer, one of Satan’s many cats ran between and near his legs making him trip. “SOLOMON!” Everyone yelled, but what shocked them all isn’t the fact Solomon fell, it was that there was a huge heavy smoke coming out of the beaker. “AHHH WE’RE GONNA DIE!!!” Mammon sobbed and a loud thud was heard, indicating someone fell, “ouch! Satan get off my tail!” MC heard Belphegor say and another pained “ouch” from Asmo. “SOLOMOOOOONNNNN!!!!!” Lucifer screamed at the top if his lungs, Beel then tripped over MC and they landed on someone’s soft form. “Asmo? Is that you,” asked MC and a reply came “I’m flattered you recognize me even in this fog,” said Asmo and MC laughed. 

“What is going on here,” asked a voice that belonged to a certain dark-haired angel. “SIMEON,” MC exclaimed hugging the angel, “umm, potion spill,” Solomon said uncharacteristically nervously. 

After a couple hours the fog had cleared and everyone was on the floor one way or another, Satan had tripped over Belphie and they were tangled in each other, with Belphie’s tail around Satan’s waist and Satan’s hands around Belphie’s neck and his foot somehow on Belphie’s forehead. Beel was on top of Asmo while the poor champagne-haired demon thrashed under him with Lucifer who somehow had found his way to the stairs and Mammon was being strangled by Levi and Simeon trying to pry him off. Solomon was also there next to MC who hadn’t budged an inch. 

“What happened,” Asmo groaned, “I don’t understand,” Beel answered as everyone managed to somehow get up. “Wait, Lucifer why do I look like you,” asked Lucifer and he looked down. Asmo’s eyes widened and MC looked from the two and back, “hold on, Solomon what type of potion did you get,” MC asked and Solomon looked confused. “I don’t know, but I think it was a body and personality swapping potion,” Simeon answered. “Hold on Solomon, is that you,” asked MC confused, Simeon nodded, “it seems that I have swapped with Simeon,” he sighed and MC looked at the others. “So, who swapped with who,” MC asked. 

“It seems that Asmodeus and I have swapped,” Asmo answered and Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Did I swap with Satan,” asked Levi and Beel just shrugged. “Beats me but I want ta know who I swapped with,” Beel said and MC raised a brow, “Mammon, is that you,” asked MC and Beel nodded. “YEAH OBVIOUSLY! How could you forget Mammon the Great,” Beel asked rather loudly, which MC concluded was true. “So, Asmo and Lucifer swapped? Mammon swapped with Beel and Simeon and Solomon swapped, and Levi and Satan,” MC said slowly trying to wrap their heads around the current situation at hand. 

Lucifer-Asmo began to giggle, “ooh! How I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be in such a strong, tall body,” Lucifer-Asmo said feeling up his arms, Asmo growled angrily and MC was genuinely scared to see such an expression Asmo could pull. Levi-Satan sighed and Beel-Mammon just rolled his eyes. “Okay so what should we do? SOLOMON,” MC accidentally the sorcerer’s body and he shrugged and MC immediately turned Simeon-Solomon. “I’ll be looking in on it, come along Simeon,” Solomon groaned. 

MC sighed as they looked around, “this will be interesting,” they sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case you’re lost.
> 
> Asmo and Lucifer swapped. 
> 
> Simeon and Solomon swapped 
> 
> Satan is in Levi’s body 
> 
> Beel is in Satan’s body 
> 
> Mammon is in Beel’s body and Belphie is in Mammon’s body. 
> 
> MC is unaffected


End file.
